


Handy Man - (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluffy Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, Sweet Dean Winchester, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: This was a drabble request on Tumblr - I would very much appreciate some domestic fluff with Dean. Like maybe he's doing chores around her house or something just to help out. Some shameless appreciation of his arms/back/ass would be an added bonus?
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	Handy Man - (Dean Winchester x Reader)

As you walked into the kitchen, a beautiful sight greeted you. 

Dean was on his knees, with his back to you, his head buried in the cupboard under the sink. The drain had been blocked for a few days, so he agreed to take a look at it for you. 

His Levi’s were pulled tight over his perfect ass. The hem of his fitted black T-shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a section of the skin at the small of his back. 

Leaning against the door frame, you watched as he worked. As he tightened the wrench he was using to loosen the pipe, his body swayed from side to side, the denim moving in unison with the muscles of his broad thighs. 

“Son of a bitch, that’s tight,” you heard him curse, his voice muffled by the confines of his surroundings.

“Didn’t you say the exact same thing to me last night?” 

A low, dirty rumble of laughter emitted from him at your words, the vibration causing his peachy ass to bounce slightly. Biting on your bottom lip, you shook your head, sucking air through your teeth at the sight. 

Pushing yourself up from the wall, you made your way over to the fridge. 

“Bacon?” you asked him, knowing full well what the answer would be. 

“Hell yes.” 

You moved around the kitchen, gathering the utensils you needed to make a start on cooking breakfast, all the while glancing over at Dean as he worked, the sound of him quietly singing Led Zeppelin's ‘Black Dog’ keeping you company. It never failed to amaze you just how sexy he was, even when tackling mundane chores, like unblocking a pipe. 

“Gotcha,” he murmured, the sound of water hitting the steel bucket he had placed under the pipe coming from under the sink. Pushing himself back onto his heels, and with a wide smile on his handsome face, he triumphantly held aloft a plastic fork. “Here’s the culprit.” he told you, throwing it aside. 

Happy that he had discovered the offending article, he went back to work putting the pipe back together. 

Dean rose from his position, turning on the tap to ensure the blockage had been cleared. 

“Ta da! God I’m good,” he exclaimed, watching the water fun freely down the drain as he washed his hands. “Shall we have pancakes with the bacon?” 

“Absolutely,” you agreed, returning to the fridge to collect what you needed to make them. “You take care of those, while I look after the bacon.”

Handing him the flour, eggs and milk he set about making the batter. Turning away from you, he whisked the ingredients. You found yourself blatantly staring at his tanned, lightly freckled arms, the black T-shirt setting them off perfectly. His right bicep bulged against the taught sleeve as his hand gripped the whisk, the tip of his tongue resting on his plump bottom lip in concentration. 

“Are you going to put the bacon on instead of perving on me?” he said, throwing a grin over his shoulder towards you. 

“Come on Dean. I mean, how can I not prev on you when you look like that?” 

You wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his broad shoulder. As you leaned your head into his neck, you placed a brief kiss against his warm skin. Dean turned to face you, cupping your face in his large, callused hands. His soft lips found yours, kissing you lightly as you ran your hands up and down the defined muscles in his back. When he moved, you could feel them ripple against your palm. You brought your fingers up to the nape of his neck, lacing them together, deepening the kiss. 

His strong arms reached around you, and he easily lifted you off the ground. Chuckling into his mouth, you wrapped your legs around him. He turned you around and placed you down on the counter top, never breaking the kiss. You pulled away from him, leaning back to gaze into his forest green eyes as he looked up at you.  
Dropping his chin, he rested his cheek against your chest. Running your fingers through his short dark hair, you smiled contentedly. You heard him sigh as his arms tightened around you, drawing himself closer to you. Raising his head, he grinned.

“Do you think the pancakes can wait?” he said in a low voice, winking at you. 

“I’m sure we can think of something else that can satisfy my hunger.” you smirked, leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
